


DRABBLE: By All Means, Come! (Ron/Draco)

by madam_minnie



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4514196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with a punch...</p>
            </blockquote>





	DRABBLE: By All Means, Come! (Ron/Draco)

**DRABBLE:** By All Means, Come! (Ron/Draco)  
 **FANDOM:** Harry Potter  
 **PAIRING:** Ron/Draco  
 **RATING:** NC-17  
 **WORD COUNT:** 169 words  
 **SUMMARY:** It started with a punch...  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://simons-flower.livejournal.com/profile)[**simons_flower**](http://simons-flower.livejournal.com/) to cheer her up.

Ron gripped Draco's wrist tightly and brought him flush against his body. He'd had enough foreplay. The little ferret was not going to get away with that punch to the face earlier.

"You said you'd pull your punches," Ron hissed in Draco's ear, forcing his knee against Draco's crotch and nuzzling the blonde's neck.

"And you said you'd let me win," Draco moaned, grinding against Ron's knee.

"That's one hell of a right hook you have," Ron whispered, tugging Draco's earlobe, his hands sliding down Draco's back to cup his small arse. "One hell of an arse, too."

Draco's lips crashed against Ron's, their tongues dueling, teeth clashing as Ron guided his hips back and forth against his thigh.

"Fuck, Weasley... close," he panted. "If you don't stop," he wheezed.

Slamming Draco against the wall, he dropped to his knees and pinning Draco's palms against the stone slab, he lowered Draco's zip with his teeth.

"Then by all means," he purred, his breath hot against Draco's straining prick. "Come."


End file.
